


Close

by StarrySummers04



Series: Kitty Moments [2]
Category: The Dark Artifices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 00:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12852777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrySummers04/pseuds/StarrySummers04
Summary: It took him a while to open up again. Ty had been so scared of facing rejection from Kit that they’d hardly spoken, not since Livvy was injured and Ty had clung to Kit on the roof. Ty was still scared but after Livvy had died, Ty needed someone, and Kit was willing to be there.





	Close

It took him a while to open up again. Ty had been so scared of facing rejection from Kit that they’d hardly spoken, not since Livvy was injured and Ty had clung to Kit on the roof. Ty was still scared but after Livvy had died, Ty needed someone, and Kit was willing to be there.

After losing Livvy, Ty couldn’t sleep at night, so he would continually sneak into Kit’s room and curl up next to him. They never spoke of it the next morning when Kit and Ty would wake up, curled up together, Kit’s arm thrown over Ty’s stomach and their feet tangled together. Kit wasn’t going to say anything, he was happy now that Ty wasn’t pushing him away. And Kit didn’t want to do anything that could possibly jeopardise that.

They slowly got closer over the weeks after the events in the council hall. Kit wanted to bring it up and he was going to, but Ty beat him to it. One morning, on the one month anniversary of Livvy’s death, Ty woke up to find Kit staring at him. “Hi.” He smiled, liking the way that Kit was looking at him.

“Morning.” Kit replied, smiling brightly. Ty snuggled himself up into Kit’s side, more than he already was.

“Thank you.” Ty whispered. Kit looked confused.

“What for?”

“Being here for me. It’s not been easy over the past month, but you’ve made me feel better. Less lonely.” Ty explained.

“I told you a while back that I’ll always be here for you. I meant it. ‘m glad we’re close again.” Kit replied.

Ty looked at Kit and couldn’t help himself. He leant forwards and pressed his lips against the blonde’s. Kit responded with enthusiasm, not wanting Ty to get the wrong idea and withdraw from him again. Kit wrapped his arms tighter around Ty and pulled him closer, causing Ty to moan into Kit’s mouth. When they pulled apart, Ty looked away from Kit, feeling shy again. He’d never kissed anyone before and Ty was glad that his first had been Kit. “Where do we go from here?” Kit asked, worried of Ty putting some distance between them again. He’d just gotten Ty back.

“I don’t know.”

“Shall we find out together?” Kit asked pulling Ty in for another kiss. Ty smiled. He liked that idea.


End file.
